


Sometimes They Come Back Headcanons

by CocoaFlower21



Series: My Sometimes They Come Back Fanfics [3]
Category: Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: 50s Greasers, Afterlife, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Greasers, Greaser, Greasers, Headcanon, Healing, Inspired by Stephen King, Male Friendship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform, Sometimes They come back, Stephen King - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Underrated film needs more recognition, headcanon collection, headcanons, i love this movie so much, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Here are some headcanons that I came up with for one of my favorite yet underrated Stephen King movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Headcanon #1**

A few months after the train accident and moving away with his family from Stratford to Chicago, 9 year old Jimmy Norman is left with PTSD and some nights, has nightmares about what happened to his brother. He goes to a Chicago child psychiatrist every week to help him deal with the pain and memories of the accident and the loss of his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Headcanon #2**

Lawson and Vinnie have been best friends since they were six, they first met when Lawson found Vinnie sitting in the sandbox in the playground by himself with no friends, it’s been like that for 2 weeks ever since Vinnie moved around in this small town. 

He walked up to him and said, “Hi, I’m Richard Lawson. What’s your name?”

The six year old blonde looked up and shyly smiled, “H-hi there, I’m Vinnie, Vinnie Vincent”

From then on out, since that day, those two have been friends ever since. They were like two peas in a pod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Headcanon #3**

In 4th grade, David North just moved into town and transferred to their school. While he was a class clown, other kids didn’t like him because of “weird” and obnoxious they thought he was but Lawson and Vinnie found him to be hilarious. They sat with him at lunch, introduced themselves to him and from there, the whole table with just the three of them was just full of laughs from the jokes, including the inappropriate ones, from North.

North became friends with them and they became a trio of close friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Headcanon #4**

David North is actually adopted, His biological parents couldn’t take care of him because they were always in trouble with the law and his mother’s best friend got custody of him and took him in when he was a kid. He was a happy kid and loved to be a jokester, although sometimes that would get him in trouble in certain situations. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Headcanon #5**

Vinnie came from a single mother household, his father left them when he was 3 so he only has little memory of him. Although, they do keep pictures of him on the walls for him and his mother to remember him by. 

His mother works as a nurse, sometimes overnight, so he’s home by himself most of the time and if he’s not doing that, he’s out with his gang having fun and causing some trouble. 

He doesn’t have a leather jacket like his other two best friends because unlike them, he can’t afford to get one so he wears an oversized dark blue and marron jacket that was a hand-me-down from one of his family members.


	6. Chapter 6

**Headcanon #6**

Lawson came from a slightly abusive household, mostly his dad is the one who makes it that way but claims he does that to his son because “it’s for his own good”. He uses that same excuse while mistreating Lawson’s mother, who isn’t any better but not worse than her husband, she’s actually kind to her son and more loving towards him but sometimes she fails him. Whenever his mother hits her husband during a fight, he says “Nobody hits me and lives!”, hence where Lawson gets his catchphrase from. 

Because of this, Lawson became a greaser to escape that hell he calls home life, and usually gets into trouble half of the time. He also got into fights with other gang members, guys at his school that are labeled “Squares” or with authority figures. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Headcanon #7**

Vinnie secretly likes to write poetry, ever since he was 10, he’s always been interested in it. He could look at a sunset and come up with something beautiful and deep. He doesn’t tell North and Lawson about it though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Headcanon #8**

North has difficulty reading words at times, he’s dyslexic and feels jealous and frustrated that everyone around him can read words just fine. He doesn’t tell anyone about it, including his two closest and best friends, because he’s too embarrassed about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Headcanon #9 **

When Jimmy was first born, Wayne held him in his arms, smiled down at him and told him that he was gonna protect and love him "forever and ever" (in his words, and even teach him how to play baseball.


	10. Chapter 10

** Headcanon #10 **

Wayne used to read to Jimmy when he was a toddler. Right after when Wayne came home from school and finished all his homework. They have a personal library of their own which is in their living room where a tall shelf is. Sometimes Wayne would even read Jimmy books he got from a public library.


	11. Chapter 11

**Headcanon #11**

Before Wayne died, He had plans of going to college to study to be a teacher, he used to talk about that alot to Jimmy. After Wayne died, Jimmy wanted to fulfill Wayne’s dream by growing up to become a teacher himself to keep his memory alive.


	12. Chapter 12

** Headcanon #12 **

Jimmy met Sally back in high school at Chicago. They were best friends at first in all four semesters, then when they got to college, they realized the feelings they had for one another that grew overtime and they fell in love. Jimmy was the first to say “I love you” to her.


End file.
